


Stuck In Traffic

by simonsfanfics



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Woojin and Woong get stuck in traffic so they fuck in the van.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Kudos: 9





	Stuck In Traffic

Woojin stared out the window of the van. He was on his way to the dorm with Woong when they hit traffic, their manager saying it would probably take them at least an hour to get back. 

“This is boring.” Woojin groaned, flopping onto the seat and laying his head in Woong’s lap and looking up at the older boy to avoid obsessively staring at the unmoving cars. “Entertain me.”

“Maybe you should’ve gone to the studio with Daehwi and Donghyun.” Woong replied, not bothering to look up from his phone. Annoyed Woong wasn’t focusing on him, Woojin decided to get the older boy’s attention.

Woojin moved his head further into Woong’s lap, rubbing his cheek against the front of the boy’s jeans. Woong shifted slightly and Woojin felt the older boy’s dick start to grow in his pants, but Woong still wouldn’t put down his phone. 

Deciding to escalate things, Woojin reached out and undid Woong’s jeans before slipping his hand inside and grabbing onto the older boy’s half hard dick. Woong let out a small groan as Woojin started stroking him and, to Woojin’s delight, he finally put down his phone.

“Alright.” Woong said as he lifted his hips and slid his jeans off, pulsing erection springing free, “You have my attention.”

Smirking up at Woong, Woojin leaned forward and sucked the tip of the older boy’s dick into his mouth. Woong groaned as Woojin’s tongue swirled around the head and lapped at the precum that leaked from Woong’s cock. It wasn’t uncommon for the members to fuck in the van after schedules, the managers just ignoring whatever was happening in the backseat.

Although their position wasn’t ideal, with Woojin’s head resting on Woong’s stomach as he blew the older boy, Woojin still managed to expertly use his mouth to make Woong moan. Knowing how sensitive the head of Woong’s dick was, Woojin worked his tongue all along the blunt tip, causing Woong’s legs to shake with pleasure.

Pulling off Woong’s erection, Woojin lifted the older boy’s shirt up and kissed along Woong’s abs. Woong let out a breathy moan at the feeling, Woojin smirking at the noise and tracing the ridges of the other boy’s stomach with his tongue.

Needing Woojin’s mouth back on his dick, Woong threaded his fingers through the younger’s hair and guided his head down. However instead of simply resuming his blowjob, Woojin slipped onto the floor and moved between Woong’s legs, grabbing the base of the older boy’s cock and stroking it a few times before sucking it back into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Woong groaned, using his grip on Woojin’s hair to push the boy further onto his dick. “God your mouth feels good.”

Woojin hummed at the praise, the vibrations causing Woong to let out a low moan and buck up into the younger’s mouth. Woojin moaned at the feeling and began bobbing faster on Woong’s cock. 

As Woojin worked his tongue along Woong’s dick the younger pulled Woong’s jeans all the way off and dragged Woong to the edge of the seat. Without letting Woong’s cock out of his mouth, Woojin lifted the older boy’s hips and spread his cheeks, exposing Woong’s quivering hole. 

Pulling off, Woojin hastily covered his fingers with his own spit before diving back down and swallowing Woong’s dick once again as he traced his slick fingers around the older boy’s hole. Staring up at Woong’s lust filled face with Woong’s cock buried in his throat, Woojin slowly slid a finger into the boy. 

“Fuck.” Woong groaned, leaning his head against the seat as Woojin’s finger reached deep into him. 

Woojin didn’t wait long to add another finger to Woong’s clenching hole, the older boy letting out a broken moan at the feeling of Woojin’s fingers stretching his tight hole. Angling his fingers, Woojin drove them hard into Wong’s prostate, causing the boy to cry out and pull hard on Woojin’s hair as pleasure tore through him.

Loving Woong’s reaction, Woojin targeted the older boy’s prostate, stabbing it with each thrust. Precum gushed from Woong’s dick every time Woojin hit the bundle of nerves, the younger moaning as the taste exploded on his tongue and he hungrily gulped down Woong’s precum.

Unable to stop himself, Woojin undid his own jeans and slid his free hand inside his underwear, stroking himself desperately. Woojin moaned around Woong as he jerked himself off, the older boy letting out a moan of his own at the vibrations. 

“Enough teasing.” Woong groaned, pulling Woojin off his dick with a pop. “Need you inside me.”

More than happy to comply, shoved his jeans down and slipped between Woong’s legs before lining himself up with the older boy’s hole and sliding into the tight heat. 

“Shit.” Woojin groaned once he was bottomed out inside Woong, breaking the kiss and resting his head against the older boy’s forehead as Woong adjusted to Woojin’s cock. 

Once Woong was ready he nodded to Woojin, the younger gripping Woong’s hips firmly and beginning to thrust into Woong’s hole. Woong’s moans filled the van and to keep him quiet Woojin leaned forward and kissed the older boy, swallowing Woong’s moans as he felt every inch of the younger’s dick moving inside him.

Woojin slipped a hand under Woong’s shirt and moved his fingers up to Woong’s nipples, playing with the sensitive nubs as he pounded into Woong’s hole. Woong practically screamed into Woojin’s mouth at the feeling, digging his nails into Woojin’s arm as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Smirking at the reaction, Woojin moved his fingers to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The extra stimulation made Woong clench around Woojin, the younger groaning into the kiss and speeding up his thrusts, driving his cock straight into Woong’s prostate. 

Woong broke the kiss to let out a long moan at the feeling, Woojin leading the older boy’s lips back towards his own as he targeted the bundle of nerves. 

It wasn’t long before Woong felt that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach. Woong was already close after Woojin’s blowjob and the feeling of Woojin’s dick rubbing against his prostate was pushing him towards the edge even faster.

“Close.” Woong mumbled against Woojin’s lips, the younger only tightening his grip on Woong’s hips and fucking into the boy even harder.

Woong’s whole body shook as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him. Unable to wait any longer, Woong grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it furiously, desperately chasing his orgasm.

“FUCK!” Woong cried, breaking the kiss and arching his back as he covered his fist with his own load, streaks of cum decorating his black shirt. 

Woojin didn’t last much longer, burying his face in Woong’s shoulder and letting out a groan of his own before slamming deep into Woong’s spasming hole and filling the older boy with his load. 

Panting, Woojin pulled out and slumped onto the seat next to Woong, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Woong smirked down at Woojin, tilting the younger’s head up so he could stare into Woojin’s eyes. “Still bored?”

“Shut up.” Woojin grumbled, hoping Woong didn’t notice the slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I like the idea of them fucking in the van because I can't explain it.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
